Enemies
by Unafraidpast
Summary: The two opposing sides. Apparent good and evil. And two prominent generals of the ongoing fierce battle, which eventually turns into something completely different from hate. There are 6 chapters already.
1. Chapter 1

The all are humans.

It was already late. Dark dirty city streets began to fill the outcasts of society. Certainly did not mean that the General of the Light Side has more work. No, he and the Leader, Antauri, always kept under the control of everything and everyone. Well, at least the vast majority. The exception was a dark side, renegades. But he could not do anything about it. The main obstacle was the general of the Dark Side, the most cunning, intelligent, and unfortunately the most beautiful woman of the universe. And unfortunately it was her who was the one for which he lost his head. But he never admitted, nor allowed himself only a little thought devoted to her.

"Sparx" General heard a voice behind him, "What's that bother you?

"Eh, nothing special, just ... thinking how to seize command of renegade and..."

"Sparx" General heard a voice behind him, "What's that bother you?

"Eh, nothing special, just ... thinking how to shoot down renegades command and ..."

"... and in particular the extremely intelligent young lady with whom Strollin so fierce battle?" Antauri finished with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"Exactly. She is 17 years old, right? But I am 24 and I'm much more experienced. She just needs to lose in the end, " retorted Sparx.

"Do not underestimate her. She is worth far more than you think"

'So you just know what I think' General snorted in his mind. He was well aware how much might she be worth, but rather how much it is worth her body, the efficiency in fighting and intelligence fulminans.

"I propose to de-stress" Antauri suggested.

"Yeah, I go to a nightclub, you going?"

"For the den, where go most bizarre of our society? No, thank you for the invitation but I will not use "

"Well, your loss, " Sparx waved his hand and went into de-stress place.

The club was loud and crowded. There was full of drunken men, hookers, and for that stunk there vodka, sweat and tobacco. General of the Light Side pushed to the bar and sat on a high stool. Not looking around. He didn't want to put himself into trouble. Not that he was afraid. He wore a long black trench coat who was hiding under the gun and a long sharp knife. He felt totally safe. What did not change the fact that he had no desire for a fight.

"vodka with lodm" he said to the bartender, and when he got the drink immediately put glass to mouth.

He felt his throat burning hot fills. Oh yes, he had a great desire to get then he felt someone's gaze. Burning, full of strange satisfaction sight. And he knew that it was her. Sparx looked up and saw her. Her bright, wavy blond hair, slim body and a black outfit and makeup. She stood exactly opposite to him, and soon made sure that he is looking at her sent him a defiant smile. She turned and headed toward the door. And he, though he did not know what could threaten, jumped up from his seat and followed her. He ran outside. It was raining.

"Oh, come on, Sparky-boy, you can afford the much more" he was teaseing him.

After these words she began to run, and he immediately followed her.

"Come on, General-seven-sorrows, and surely you're so wonderful, " she laughed.

But he was faster, he grabbed her and all his weight crushed to the ground.

"I got you, now what?" he asked with vengeful satisfaction.

He knew that her plan did not succeed. He knew that the renegade Lord will be very angry at her. She looked like she was waiting for something. After a few breathing had become, however, realize that no one can save, no one will come after her, the plan did not work. She began to twitch.

"Let go!" drawled and imposed a knee into his groin.

When he was writhing in pain escaped from his grip, but not for long. General Sparx threw at it, but this time he wasn't so forgiving. They both fell in a puddle. He put his gun to her head.

"Command is issued you? They didn't come to catch me? You know what, I could do with you all because You made me a lot of trouble, but no. No, I'll take you to the base and then we'll see. "

She didn't struggled anymore. Scolded him hateful look and allowed to lead. She was severely angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ba****se****of ****Light Side**

A member of the special unit, just was in the process of constructing a new type of multi-purpose weapon against the Renegades. He was the youngest member of the Light Side. He was 21 years old and was a veritable genius in matters of mechanics.

"Eh, Gibson! Gimme a screwdriver, " he shouted, wiping his forehead with his hand dirty from grease.

"You have, but from now on I demand total calm, Otto, " Gibson replied.

"You got it, man"

Otto started to mess about with a screwdriver in the newly created machine when Antauri came into the room. He looked extremely happy. They knew that was something important.

Nova went through a wide corridor with a surprising dignity and grace as a hostage. She wasn't afraid. Lord taught her what a brave is, taught her the fear is weakness. And the weakness was forbidden, if she wanted to survive. That's why she was so good at killing the Light Side. They have done nothing for her, and the Lord has done a lot. In the present situation it is just wait. General Sparx no longer measured gun in her. He followed her as proudly as she did. They were worthy opponents, and now they ran the game. The game, which she didn't intend to lose. General passed it with stoic calm and opened the door before her.

Nova threw him another look of consternation and without a word passed through the threshold. This what she saw made her speechless rapture. Light Side Database not at all resembled the seat of their renegade enemies. It was clean, large, looked like the inside of a castle. In the main room was only a few people. And a very large stock of weapons. When she has run away from here will have to tell Lord about it all. She was so fascinated that didn't pay attention to the general, who was stood next to her.

"Impressive, huh?" he asked.

"Fuck you Sparx, you don't go with me so easy, " she replied calmly.

"Probably. Shit, and I just hoped it" he joked.

And before she realized it , she smiled. But not for long. In the field of vision appeared the leader of the Light Side, the same man who once betrayed the Lord.

"Antauri" she hissed almost inaudibly.

Account eye noticed how all those present in the room, except that herself and Sparx, stood up to salute. Antauri nodded, and they fall back on the seats.

"What a pleasure to finally meet the one that gave us so much trouble, " black-haired man said with a smile, "So they call you Fox. And what's your real name?"

And then he looked at her so that she couldn't not answer it. Her mouth just decided to issue that information.

"Nova" she evaporate "And if I had any weapons in the hands ,you were already dead.

"Oh, no doubt, " smiled Antauri "But now you don't have weapons in hands, so I don't worry. You will stay with us. We don't kill you, teach you our policies. And...you will never return to Renegade . I promise. "

At these words, Nova fell in some incomprehensible amok. She wanted to throw herself in front, to strangle this man, but something hold her arms. She couldn't hear anything except:

"Gibson, give her syringe"

And who the fuck is Gibson? She felt a slight twinge and everything started to coalesce. Sound and image, feelings and sensations. And then there was darkness. They put her in one of the largest and most beautiful rooms, and General task was to guard her. So he's stuck in front of her room for three hours. And he listened to her cry. He didn't like the fact that she is unhappy but didn't want her to be happy. Even if Antauri said she is now one of them. But she wasn't, at least not yet. But her cry ... He couldn't stand it. He opened the door with a flourish, and shut it behind him and walked over to her. He didn't know why. He realized what he does after a while. She looked at him with hatred, she hadn't black eye shadow now. She looked lovely, even if her eyes were fuzzy.

"What do you still want?" she drawled, "Fuck off!

"Why are you on their side? What do you know about us? "

"Lord took me in, he learned everything I know, and told me about the betrayal of your leader. He told me that you want to gain power, and we want peace. Is that enough to be on their side?"

"You wish peace and we want power? Honey is the exact opposite. Because, think about who attacked the city to control them and who tried to protect them?"

And instead of arguing she turned her head. Sparx looked at her and suddenly understood.

"It's not the point, right? You're not on their side, because you want to. I didn't caught you, you gave a catch. But why? "

"Go away, " she whispered.

"What have they done to you?"

"Go away! " she cried, and plunged into sobs.

The General listened to her request. Left the room, pondering the meaning of this situation. The sun had just gone too choryzont.


	3. Chapter 3

**One moth later**

From the morning in the base of the Light Side reigned general chaos . Everyone was raning around, screaming, repaired all sorts of things, planning. There was one reason: the Renegades were planning revenge for the abduction of their best General . Antauri closely watched Nova for the last month. She was rebeling several times , but as time went she join their site. Only one thing troubled him . Her close relationship with General Sparx. He wasn't so sure about her fidelity, and didn't want her to pulled Sparx to the Renegades. But Antauri decided to wait. He decided that when the need arises, Otto or Gibson will shoot the General. Otto was the best friend of Sparx, but Gibson was a pretty good scorer, and even more ,he and Sparx were constantly arguing. The battle was approaching. He had to reveal his plan.

"Gibson, I ask you a word, " said Antauri going to his office.

Gibson dragged behind him. But Otto was too curious and too intelligent not to overhear the conversation.

The sound of the shot filled the room.

"Do you think they are going for me?" Nova asked, once again shooting in the head of the dummy.

"Yeah, to cut off your head " Sparx said polishing his gun.

"Stop acting like an idiot. I'm asking seriously,"

"And I answer seriously. Renegades are trash, they don't know mercy, and you betrayed them"

In the air hung the gloomy silence from time to time interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

"You're right. Renegades are trash, " Nova said with the hard voice.

"Hey, gorgeous, don't worry. It could be worse"

"Sparx, Renegades want to blow up the base, me and all the Light Side. It really could have been worse?"

"Yes. 'Cause they don't blowed it already. They just want it, and the desire is not everything"

"You're so damn optimistic"

"Oh yeah, sorry, that's your role"

_**'Nova, Sparx Volunteer to meetings hall.'**_

Said a voice from the speakers. Nova has endowed them with a cool stare. They both knew what that meant. War was about to begin.

"Beware, I'm coming, " Nova said, reload the magazine.

_**Headquarters of Renegades.**_

A tall man dressed in military dress went through a makeshift meeting room. He stopped by another man in a long trench coat and knelt.

"Lord, everything has been fixed. We are ready to get her back, " reported.

"Perfect. Gather units , within five minutes you have to be ready. I want to have her back." commanded the Lord .

Antauri played in a very complicated game, but he, Lord renegade , wasn't going to lose.

"What would you do with her, when you get her back?" Lord heard somewhere behind his back.

"I don't know yet, Varius"

"I just hope that I will be able to torment her a little, Mandarin"

"You have my full agreement, " the two men smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Nova sat in the briefing. She was so tired. She don't slept for more than 22 h, and now waited for her to have another sleepless night. Because it was the last night before the final battle. The war was approaching with great strides.

"Don't fall asleep, gorgeous" Sparx poked her in the arm.

"I won't, don't call...eh, wuteva " she responded sleepy.

Gibson presented the strategy with using several complicated charts. She tried to focus, but it came to her with difficulty. Gibson was a true genius. And as befits a true genius, quite often he bored the others.

"... So we need to take a classic battle ..."

"No. We have to play their game" Nova interrupted him. "We must be cunning, clever, we need to surprise them,"

"Forgive me, but I think my strategy ..."

"You forgive me, but your strategy is shit. Believe me I know what I mean. With the rest, to whom I explain this? You know it best. Atleast , to you I am still one of them. " she snaped.

In the room ensued gloomy silence . The tension between Nova and Gibson grew second by second. Their eyes seemed to throw daggers. They didn't like each other. From the beginning, one doesn't seem to trust the other. They were so different. They competed and they were convinced that they are better.

"Sorry, Gibson, but the General Nova ..." Sparx began.

"She is not a General! And you are using a reduced fare against her from the start. This is ridiculous. You can not trust her, and if you do not see it, you're a fool..."

I am afraid that you have forgotten to whom you talkin to" Sparxs face hardened in silent anger, "I'm a general, you only a guy from the experiments'

Gibson did get red with anger. For a long moment his body trembled in silent rolls, he did some hand gesture, he turned pale, and then calmed down.

"Well, if you think so, my sincerest apologies, General." the last word uttered with emphasis.

In the room was quiet again. Nobody dared to speak. The hostility that comes from both men seemed to be overwhelming. Otto nervously clenched his hands stained with grease.

"Enough, is enough." Antauri said calmly, "thank you all for your presence. Dismissed. Your three, "he pointed at Nova, Sparx, and Gibson, "too. Rest before a big day.

Sparx and Gibson threw a last glance full of bitterness, Gibson then left the room.

"Ya shouldn't mess with him, Sparx, " hissed Otto "Antauri doesn't trust ya, in fact he doesn't trust you both," here he nodded at Nova "and Gibson has with him a good deal."

Sparx looked at the mechanics with sharp eyes.

"Oh yeah? Understand. Thanks, man, " Gen. patted him on the shoulder. "Go to rest.

"Yeah, I guess so." Otto scratched his head and dragged out the door.

When Otto left, Nova sighed deeply and burst into tears. She couldn't do anything about it. It's cuz anger, her nerves gave way. Her arms began to make violent vibrations, and the knee buckled under the weight of the body. Sparx catch her.

"Hey, what happened? What is it, girl? "he asked, holding her in his arms. "Don't worry about that idiot. I see it the first time, but I know that I hate when you cry."

She felt his strong arms entangling her little body. Her golden, wavy hair scattered on the back. Sparx took her face in his hands. And she wasn't able to protest.

"You're so beautiful, " he started kissing her neck.

He kissed her eyes, cheeks, mouth-with growing passion, with more passion. That passion was so moving, that Nova didn't even know when they were able to move into the corridor, and a moment later, they looked for the handle to the door of his room. When they finally got there, bumping against the wall and not interrupting the kiss, they fell onto the bed. A second later she had lost in his embrace, his kisses, she couldn't think of anything else beyond the passionate love-making on a soft bed. She was hot, sweaty and totally confused, but she didn't want to discover way back. The last thing she remembered was her white dress located on the chair next to bed. And things that Sparx was able to do with her body. But she knew that it wouldn't last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness engulfed everything. Walls was swallowed in black dust-residue buildings. So much has already been death. She stood there, there, alone. As if there was no one else. And she didn't wait. She knew that it wasn't for someone, even though she earnestly tried to convince herself that it's different. But there wasn't , she was dependent on herself. And all she could hear was silence. And it was the worst.

_**7 Hours earlier**_

Sparx dressed a duster on his shoulders, carefully observing the fine form which was tie a long black knee-length boots. Every muscle of his body was tense. The alarm rang from a good minute. The war finally had to get started. Fine figure took a gun into her hand. There was a sound exchange of the magazine.

"Be careful, " she said quietly.

"I'm always careful, " the general replied with amusement.

"No. I'm talking seriously. You don't know what they are capable. Never... I...I mean, I know."

"Sure, Novs"

Sparx looked at her troubled eyes. I've never seen someone so determined. She was also depressed and ready to fight for revenge. Twenty minutes later, disembarked from the truck and a dark paved square.

"Ready to fight?" asked Otto.

"As never before, " Nova replied, clenching his hands on weapons.

Gibson, who stood near her threw a strange look. It's like ... the compassion? But she did not even want to think about it. Otto took me a friendly shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe." He said a strong voice

"Will be good"

Nova nodded, but she knew that he only wants comfort her. She was specialized killer, the best among the renegades, she knew what this war and how to kill people. But she didn't said it to the Light Side, many of the things she didn't said to Light Side. She had to hide as best as she could. "Branches" Sparx shouted "full readiness"

Nova strongly tightened her hands on weapons. There was a few bangs, terrifying scream, and then all hell broke loose. Around her began to fight. Some people fell down immediately, others were adamant. Everywhere she saw familiar faces, she knew that somehow she is secure. That they can beat her, but doesn't kill her. Next to her fallen body. She didn't remember whether it was a renegade or a man the of Light Side. She ran away. Suddenly she felt someone's grip on her shoulder. She turned.

"Long time no see, huh, Novie, " growled the tall, burly man.

"Too short, Varius, " snapped back by imposing a blow to his jaw

A man named Varius didn't deal with this too much. He wiped his face and smiled mockingly. Nova disappeared from his sight.

"Great, we play hide and seek?" he muttered, knowing that she hears him. "It will make the game more interesting, "

"I don't think so, " she whispered in his ear and she hammered a short knife in his shoulder.

Varius gave a roar of pain and rage. He drew a knife from his body and ran from rejecting a small figure. She ran as fast as she could but he caught her. He hit her in the face and beat her of her feet.

"Stupid bitch, do you think you can order from us go? Just say that you're tired and run away? Oh, no. And certainly not with this, Lord have mercy, General Sprx-77. Lord was inconsolable when I told him "

He laughed, looking at her bleeding lip, and hostile eyes.

"Pay, bitch. I shouldn't kill you, but ..."he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head.

There was a shot, but somehow Nova was still alive. But the limp body of Varius tumbled to the ground. Behind him was none other than Gibson. Nova looked at him surprised.

"I believe you. Sparx ran amok. He says he did not lead the shares if he don't found you. Thought you were dead. And from what I could see you were very close to it."

"Yeah, thanks, " he replied with a smile, "Between us is right?"

"Entirely"

"I apologize for my ..."

And then they heard a horrific explosion. The flames ascended to heaven.

"For the name of ..." Gibson, screamed, and deviate in that direction.

"Wait!" but he didn't hear.

Nova was unable to run after him. Smoke filled the air. All around she could hear the groans and shrieks of pain. Nova blindly tore through the fog. View of the wounded body was not anything new for her, but still it was frightening. Everything became gray, and then ...The darkness engulfed everything. And suddenly, everything froze in complete silence. Walls was swallowed in black dust-residue buildings. So much has already been death. She stood there, there, alone. As if there was no one else. And she didn't wait. She knew that it wasn't for someone, even though she earnestly tried to convince herself that it's different. But there wasn't , she was dependent on herself. And all she could hear was silence. And it was the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't foresee such a turn of events. And she didn't know whether any of hers allies are still alive. In truth she was terrified.

"We meet again, my dear, how could it be otherwise, " came the strong voice.

Fear momentarily paralyzed her body, but she quickly took a grip. She looked around nervously. Where the fuck was he? Where?

"Right behind you" heard a whisper in her left ear.

Strong hands tightened on her shoulders.

"Mandarin" she whispered, her throat was squeezed.

Silence filled the cold laughter.

"Perhaps you afraid? Oh, yes, it must be fear, you tremble, "he said with mild amusement, " Do you remember the times when you did not have to be afraid. When you was lie next to me, defenseless, without ..."

"Shut up, " she growled.

His hands tightened on her shoulders with redoubled force.

"But you ran away from me. Well, that's I can bear, but the fact that you slept with this meaningless zero ..."

"He is a thousand times better than you. He loves me and..."

"And he will still love you when he will know that, initially, I sent you here, you pass me informations?

"Why me?" she whispered, "Of all the people in the world, why you choose me for it?"

"Because you're special. stronger, smarter, more beautiful, " Mandarin stroked her cheek with his hand, "is such a pity that I have to kill you"

"So kill me ..."

"Oh, no, no, no. Give me a little fun. This will be the last time when I manage to touch your body in such a way that I touched it before" the last six words he whispered with lust.

And then her world fell apart. Like the buildings around her. She no longer fought. And so had no chance.

"Let her go, then I will consider whether to leave your head on shoulders, " a familiar voice sounded.

Sparx! He came. But all the joy it quickly emerged. Mandarin will kill him. She was so sure. Sparx was a good fighter, but not good enough for Mandarin. Nova almost could feel his pleasure. Mandarin was never gentle, he never pitied. She knew it well, because he taught her the rules of war. She was dear to him. So dear, that he didn't allow her to feel emotions. But now she was free. Almost.

Mandarin slowly turned to the newcomer. On his face, crawled terrifying grimace of satisfaction. He was here to kill. So as Sparx.

"So you came for her? As you can see she's fine. At least for now. In any event, your effort is unnecessary. Well, but if you're already here... I will kill you too. "Mandarin said.

"You just a trush. I won't let you hurt her!" responded Sparx.

Mandarin icy laughtered. Sparx looked at him with eyes filled with hatred. "And you probably do everything for her? But do you know all about her?About this what she was before she found herself in the branches of renegades? What was her purpose? Oh, you do not know. Let me bring in you." Mandarin is vindictively smiled, "She was a slut. streetwalker usual, not bad for 17, is not it? I took her with me. She was determined, intelligent, strong and vigorous. She become a general and strategist. She was incredible, not only in the planning, but why I tell you this?You know it well,. She also slept with you. I must admit that I was charmed. I trusted her. And I gave her important task. She had to penetrate the branches of Light Side and provide information to me. So she did. At least for some time. Now I'm gonna end it all. "

"Is it true?" Sparx asked, Nova saw the pain in his eyes, "You were not on our side? You were just ... "

And he didn't finish.

"Yes, she was betreyal whore, nothing major and a great warrior. paradox, huh?"

"Shut it"

Mandarin made a quick motion with his hand. Nova felt the warmth spilling over her belly. And then they began fighting. And she fell down on the grass. All she could see was Sparx striking the ground with a terrifying crash. She wanted to get up, she wanted to help. But she couldn't. She was weak, more and more weak. She saw the stubbornness of their anger, but she couldn't hear anything. Sparx yelled something, Mandarin took out a gun . Sparx was overturned, and she felt a strong jolt in the arm. It didn't hurt, it was indifferent. Nova released the air from the mouth, and on her lips have come warm bubbles. This time she heard a shot, and a moment later someone's body tumbled to the ground. She couldn't see whose. "Fuck! Nova! Nova, you hear me?" It was Sparx.

She opened her eyes. She saw his face, but it wasn't so beautiful. Was worried. Nova looked down at her belly. Her clothes flooded with something warm and wet.

"Say something. Everything will be ok, but still talk to me. Tell me what you were doing yesterday?"

"I ate a lot. I want to go sleep ..." she whispered.

"No. No, not yet. Hold on, we're so close to the base. What was you eaten?"

"I ate ..."

Sparx felt the little body in his arms becomes a limp.

"Nova! Nova!"

But she couldn't hear.


End file.
